


Повелитель лифтов

by Kette, pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, в этот момент Кагами впервые почувствовал неладное: то ли кабина была рассчитана на одного, то ли лифт и вправду был переделан из мусоропровода, но Аомине занимал в нем все место.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель лифтов

Кагами нахмурился и в очередной раз нажал на кнопку лифта. Безуспешно. 

— Йо, Бакагами! 

Кагами повернулся. На ступеньках стоял Аомине. Смуглый, наглый, руки в карманах, чуть ссутулившийся — словом, такой же, как и всегда. А ведь прошел год с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Кагами подумал, что, пожалуй, даже немного скучал. 

— Ты чего тут забыл?

— У меня есть для тебя три варианта. Первый: я пришел на новоселье к Тецу. Второй: я пришел на новоселье к Тецу. Третий...

— Я догадался, — мрачно сказал Кагами. — Ты пришел на новоселье к Куроко. 

— Бинго, — Аомине заглянул Кагами через плечо, — ты чего тут у мусоропровода стоишь? Айфон уронил? Или хочешь туда от несчастной любви броситься?

— Это лифт, придурок! — Кагами ткнул пальцем в табличку, на которой красовалась гордая надпись: “ЭТО ЛИФТ”. — Табличку не видишь?

Без таблички догадаться о назначении металлического короба, больше напоминавшего то ли шкаф, то ли мусоропровод, было невозможно. 

— Вижу, — кивнул Аомине. — А ты лестницу не видишь? 

— Тебе не кажется, что она закрыта?

На полпролета выше действительно были крест-накрест натянуты две ленточки, рядом висела бумажка с надписью «закрыто на ремонт». Аомине хмыкнул.

— Ну допустим. А вызвать лифт ты не пробовал? 

— Смотри внимательно, — Тайга потыкал в кнопку вызова, что-то лязгнуло наверху, но лифт так и не приехал.

— Пальцы-то слабенькие.

Аомине снова ухмыльнулся и, перегнувшись через плечо Кагами, со всей дури ткнул в кнопку. Ничего не произошло. 

— Это еще у кого слабенькие!

Кагами хлопнул пятерней по кнопке; та мигнула и погасла. 

— Тупой Кагами сломал лифт, — радостно осклабился Аомине и снова нажал на кнопку, на этот раз очень аккуратно. 

Кагами махнул рукой.

— Ладно, пойдем по черной лестнице. Она наверняка тут есть. 

— Слабак!

Аомине так и не отпустил палец, и лифт, с минуту погрохотав где-то на верхних этажах, наконец приехал. Аомине победоносно посмотрел на Кагами, и тот, злобно зыркнув в ответ, со всей дури дернул на себя железную дверь. 

— Хуясе лифтик.

Аомине уставился на хлипкие фанерные створки кабины. Кагами выглянул из-за его плеча:

— Мы сюда вообще поместимся?

— Если не уверен, вали на свою черную лестницу.

Аомине подергал дверцы, обнаружил, что они открываются внутрь, коротко пожал плечами и шагнул вперед.

Наверное, в этот момент Кагами впервые почувствовал неладное: то ли кабина была рассчитана на одного, то ли лифт и вправду был переделан из мусоропровода, но Аомине занимал в нем все место. Придерживая руками створки, он приглашающе мотнул головой. Кагами укрепился в подозрении, что добром это не кончится.

Он поколебался мгновение, но очевидный выход найти не удалось: оставалось только сделать шаг в объятия Аомине. Кагами втиснулся в лифт и замер. 

— Идиот, дверь-то закрой.

Кагами с трудом развернулся, прижимаясь спиной к груди Аомине, и понял, что тот оставил дверь нараспашку. “Ну блядь”, – подумал Кагами и наклонился вперед, постаравшись не задумываться, к чему именно прижимается задницей. 

— А теперь, — в голосе Аомине прорезалась неуверенность, — внутренние двери. 

— Но как? — возмутился Кагами и вытер выступивший на висках пот. 

Тогда Аомине, и так дышавший ему в затылок, обхватил его правой рукой поперек груди, подаваясь назад, а левой захлопнул злосчастные створки. Лифт вздрогнул. Кагами сглотнул и нажал на кнопку седьмого этажа. 

— Руку-то убери. 

Лифт дернулся и пополз вверх. 

— Куда? — в голосе Аомине звучала издевка. — У меня снова три варианта... 

— Иди в жопу! — нервно рявкнул Кагами. 

— Как раз туда будет сложно. Вот если бы ты послал меня на хуй, было бы гораздо удобнее.

Его рука переместилась чуть ниже. Кагами дернулся, но Аомине держал его крепко:

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы застряли? 

— Я хочу, чтобы мы уже наконец приехали! Какого черта этот долбаный лифт такой медленный?

— Кагами занервничал? — прошептал Аомине ему на ухо, и Кагами понял: пиздец. 

Поступив в университеты на разных концах страны, они не виделись год. Что же за это время могло случиться такого, что шуточки гребаного придурка окончательно перешли все границы? Кстати о границах. Кагами явно имел о них другое представление, и теперь чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, некомфортно. Мало того, что в тесном лифте было попросту не разогнуться — близость Аомине действовала на Кагами как-то неправильно. 

Аомине все никак не отпускал его; правая рука жгла через футболку, левую он опустил Кагами на плечо — видимо, устав держать на весу. Это совсем не помогало.

— Да что ты ко мне приебался? — Кагами с трудом повернул голову, чтобы хотя бы разглядеть выражение лица Аомине. Получилось не очень, и он стал разворачиваться корпусом; левое бедро прижалось к паху Аомине. Кагами ощутимо тряхнуло: у Аомине стоял. 

Весь абсурд ситуации стукнул ему в голову, а потом сразу — гораздо ниже: не виделись год, до этого ни о чем таком не думали (во всяком случае, он, Кагами, не думал), а тут вдруг — нате. На панели тускло светилась цифра пять. Даже если бы лифт захотел ехать медленнее, ему бы это вряд ли удалось. 

Аомине явно не задавался подобными вопросами. Он просто невозмутимо наклонился, почти столкнувшись носом с Кагами, и провел рукой по его животу. 

Лифт наконец-то остановился, и Кагами ломанулся вперед, совсем забыв, что створки открываются внутрь, дернулся назад вместе с ними, чуть не сорвав их с петель, и, конечно, плотно прижался задницей к стояку Аомине. После чего вынесся из лифта со скоростью света. 

— Кагами-кун, куда ты бежишь? — остановил его негромкий голос Куроко.

Квартира Куроко была всего в двух шагах от лифта, и красный — в цвет волос — Кагами вернулся назад. На пороге уже стоял совершенно невозмутимый Аомине.

— Йо, Тецу! Можно зайти? 

* * *

Новоселье подходило к концу. Куроко почти всю вечеринку молчал, разливая напитки — открыв в себе талант бармена, он мешал какие-то совершенно невообразимые коктейли, которых Кагами не видел в меню даже самых злачных мест Лос-Анджелеса. Пьяный Кисе пел песню из второго опенинга “Призрака в доспехах”, взгромоздившись на журнальный столик посреди комнаты, и подыгрывал себе на невидимой гитаре, а Касамацу комментировал манеру его игры, заявляя, что Кисе криво берет барре и не видит разницы между видами боя. Такао целенаправленно спаивал Мидориму — что ему, кажется, удалось: час спустя тот начал вдохновенно доказывать, почему Хайдеггер круче Витгенштейна, а спустя еще полчаса — стал требовать рояль, чтобы сыграть “Полет шмеля“, когда выяснилось, что Такао никогда его не слышал. 

Кагами, весь вечер случайно натыкавшийся взглядом на Аомине, никак не мог перестать думать. С одной стороны, в лифте тот вел себя довольно-таки однозначно. С другой стороны, мысль о том, что Аомине мог быть к нему неравнодушен, никак не желала укладываться у него в голове. 

Аомине взгляды не возвращал и вообще делал вид, что Кагами в квартире нет: болтал с Момои и Куроко, над чем-то ржал с Кисе и таскал сладости у Мурасакибары, пару раз едва не получив за это по шее. 

Такао после каждого выпитого коктейля принимался шутить на тему того, что два альфа-самца не смогли поделить территорию лифта, и поэтому друг друга игнорируют — планируют следующее сражение. Мидорима с каждым разом улыбался все шире и шире, но друга все же одергивал, и Кагами, хоть ни за что бы в этом не признался, был ему бесконечно благодарен.

Несмотря ни на что, настроение неизбежно ухудшалось. Общение не ладилось: Кагами то и дело возвращался мыслями к долбаному лифту и горячему (в смысле температуры, разумеется!) Аомине за спиной. Какого черта его это так волновало? Какого черта Аомине теперь все усложнял? Кагами поморщился, грохнул стаканом о стол и понял, что пора домой. 

Его никто особенно и не останавливал. Кагами вышел на темную лестничную площадку, проклял не вовремя затеянный ремонт и нажал на кнопку вызова. Лифт приехал сразу. 

Кагами зашел внутрь, оперся на стенку, чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что нужно закрыть наружнюю дверь, как вдруг со словами: “Куда собрался?” — в лифт с грохотом ввалился Аомине, отрезая все пути к отступлению.

— А... створки? — растерянно спросил Кагами, чувствуя, как кровь вопреки здравому смыслу приливает к члену. 

Аомине совсем прижал Кагами к стенке, правой рукой захлопывая створки. Кагами машинально нажал на кнопку первого этажа, хотя для этого пришлось вытянуть руку под мышкой Аомине. Лифт тронулся. 

— Ты чего из лифта-то сбежал? — хрипло спросил Аомине. 

— А ты хотел, чтобы Куроко увидел, как мы обжимаемся?

— А ты что, не против, чтобы мы обжимались? 

Вопрос не требовал ответа, так что Кагами просто дернул Аомине за майку и поцеловал. Тот вцепился Кагами в плечи, отвечая жадно и грубо, сминая рукава футболки. У Кагами от возбуждения заныли яйца. Он толкнул Аомине вперед, кусая его губы и просовывая правую руку ему под майку. Аомине сдавленно рыкнул и тут же перехватил инициативу: оттолкнул Кагами обратно к задней стенке кабины и просунул колено ему между ног. Кагами залез пальцами под пояс джинсов Аомине, шаря другой рукой по стенке лифта в поисках опоры. Пальцы за что-то зацепились, Кагами не рассчитал сил, дернул — и лифт замер.

— Потом разберемся, — сказал Аомине, на секунду оторвавшись от губ Кагами.

Кагами выматерился, задрал майку Аомине, прошелся пальцами по гладкому прессу, и, не выдержав, дернул молнию на его джинсах, приспустил их — и обхватил пальцами уже влажный от смазки член.

Аомине вскинул на него шалые глаза и тут же укусил за шею, с силой провел рукой по мокрой спине под майкой, погладил живот и расстегнул ширинку. Когда он коснулся члена, в глазах у Кагами потемнело. 

Лопатки холодила металлическая стенка лифта — странно, как она еще не раскалилась от исходящего от Аомине жара. 

— Главное, в зону не войди ненароком, — выдохнул тот ему на ухо и задвигал рукой. Кагами уперся лбом ему в плечо, коротко простонал и начал дрочить в том же ритме. 

Какое-то время в тесном пространстве лифта раздавалось только тяжелое дыхание и едва слышная ругань.

— Блядь, — неожиданно громко сказал вдруг Аомине, — отлепись от меня, целоваться хочу.

Кагами поднял голову, и Аомине впился в его губы, зарываясь в волосы свободной рукой. “Ну нихуя же себе”, успел подумать Кагами и кончил первым, задыхаясь и прикусывая Аомине губу. Это было так же охуенно, как первый данк, а может быть, даже круче. Аомине неразборчиво выругался, толкнулся в руку Кагами и кончил, откинув голову. 

Они немного постояли в обнимку, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Между прочим, мы в лифте застряли, — проговорил Кагами в плечо Аомине, едва сдерживая улыбку. 

— Да мне как-то похуй, — отозвался тот, с трудом переводя дыхание.

— Я вот не могу понять, — Кагами запустил пальцы ему в волосы и потянул назад, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Ты весь год меня у лифтов, что ли, караулил? 

— А ты весь год ходил по черным лестницам? — в голосе Аомине прозвучала обида. 

Кагами посмотрел ему в глаза и просто поцеловал, притягивая к себе за затылок. Потом, не глядя, протянул руку, нажал на кнопку первого этажа — и лифт поехал. 

— Повелитель лифтов, блядь, — ухмыльнулся Аомине ему в губы.


End file.
